The Rhythm in the Relationship
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: Have you ever listened to a song and thought of a scene in Bones that just should have happened or the pain that the characters felt? This is an insight into them, as people, inspired by popular hits from the past and present.


_AN: I don't own Bones or any of the songs._

_Okay so this story is a little bit different to any of the __others. It's more of a collection of drabbles. To write this I had to sit down with my iPod and headphones and write. The short scene that I wrote about had to have something to do with the song and fit within the three to four minutes of which the song played. It was sort of a bit rushed since the songs were only short. Hope you enjoy and feel free to google the songs if you're not familiar with them (I have a bit of a mix on my iPod)._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Super Love:**

Angela glances over at Hodgins as they drive home from the Sheriff's station. "Hodgins I promise that we are going to have the best life possible" Angela whispers as Hodgins keeps a close eye on the road "I know that Angela and we are gonna make one load of people greatly jealous" he says with a smile. Angela just nods "We have the relationship that many would be jealous of, right Hodgins?" Angela questions. Hodgins just nods "We Angie, we've got that super love"

**Beneath Your Beautiful:**

She just stood there not noticing the world around her. She was unaware of what others thought. She was especially unaware of what Seeley Booth felt about her. He just wanted her to understand and to feel something towards him. She was more then just his work partner, she was his friend and he wanted her to be something more. She hid herself behind a pile of bones and just stayed lost in her world of Anthropology. He knew that Bones was a broken woman, she was abandoned by her birth parents and left to be abused in foster care. No one knew the true Temperance Brennan behind her ice cold exterior, no one except Booth. Her partner who wished to be something more then just work colleagues.

**In Love Again:**

She left him standing it the rain. His crushed heart in his hand. He had to move on, he couldn't keep living in pain. Soon enough Seeley Booth accepted the offer to come back to the military. When he was there he saw her. The rebellious blonde who took his heart. He rescued her from the government and in return she gave him her love. He knew he was giving his heart to her but herwas scared that she would do what Temperance did to him, leave him standing in the rain, tears rolling down his cheeks. He was afraid of being hurt again because that was what always seemed to happen to Seeley, women inevitably would break his heart and he was yet to find out that Hannah Burley was no different.

**Crazy For You:**

Temperance stared at Seeley. She loved him and wanted to hold him to her but he was with Hannah. If only she could kiss him he'd know how she felt, he of all people would understand the true feelings of love. Seeley stares back, their eyes meet. She walks towards him but Hannah was there. Separating her from her one man, she never had experienced such love for anyone. If only she could tell him. She was afraid and she was nothing compared to the blonde that now had prime position on his arm. She wanted to hold him and for them to make love, she felt feelings towards him but they weren't enough to become a reality, especially with a perfect blonde in the way.

**Can't Remember To Forget You:**

Daisy heaved sigh. He was her Lancelot, they were the most compatible couple she could think of. They made love with so much passion even the neighbours complained but now they were broken up. He was with Jessica, some red headed intern. She couldn't forget him and all their moments. The whole relationship was a mistake and if they could only come together again. She knew that by sleeping with him again her heart would only be broken once again. She couldn't look into his dark wide eyes without remembering what they once had. If only he would realise her true feelings because she knew that she'd never get over him. No matter how hard Daisy Wick tried she ceased to forget his dimples and beautiful eyes, Hell she ceased to forget him all together.

**DNA:**

Angela was in love with him. The red curly headed Entomologist. The way that he looked at the remains and the bugs. It was just something about him and the way that he lived. Every inch of Jack was perfect for her, she had never seen a man like that before. She wasn't some genius like him, she was a forensic artist and he had PhDs. He may have been nerdy to everyone else but he just seemed to do something to the young woman. He took her breath away and never ceased to turn her on. Angela was unsure what exactly it was that she liked about him but she knew it was something. Even a very small inch of his medical brain excited the dark haired Forensic Artist and she only had one reason why he was so perfect. It was in his DNA, the stuff that he worked with every single day.

**Good Enough:**

Temperance should have known, she should have known that all Seeley Booth would do is break her heart. As she saw the man of her dreams with his lips locked on a Hannah Burley's mouth her heart was instantly broken, or crushed as he would have put it. She left him and broke him at the same time, she had no one to blame except for herself. She wasn't good enough for Seeley, he was an FBI Agent and she was just a cold, lonely scientist. Without him she would have still been left in the dark but he showed her love. Every time their lips met she felt something, something that was what Booth would have described as love. Hannah wasn't going to hurt Seeley like she did and he deserved to be happy. If only that happiness came with being with her but she knew she wasn't good enough and she would never be.

**Shower:**

Daisy Wick rolled over in bed. She was still wrapped in the sheet. She glances over at Lance Sweets who was sleeping soundly beside her. He was the one, she had never met a single man like him before. Every time she saw him excitement coursed throughout her veins and she just wanted to fall into bed with him. Lance was the one reason a smile always graced Daisy Wick's face. He was perfect from bottom to top, top to bottom and she knew that. No matter what they went through Lance was there to back her. He was the reason why Daisy was the happy go lucky person that she was, her Sweets was the reason behind the wide grin.

**Only Love Can Hurt Like This:**

Temperance Brennan heaved a sigh, she didn't even believe in marriage and he was just a man. If she didn't believe that marriage was necessary why did she feel like this towards him. She had offered him beef jerky, how could any man turn down that offer. She loved him and this is what love did, it broke you. She didn't need him, their relationship was an accident, their daughter was an accident. She knew all of this but she was still hurting. Why? It must have had some logical explanation? It must have been the love that she thought they shared but was denied because only love can hurt like this, at least according to Booth that is.

**Saving All My Love For You:**

Agent Olivia Sparling fought back a tear. That case with the little shrink, he was something and she wanted that something to be hers. She knew that he had a girlfriend, Daisy or something but she still didn't stop having feelings towards Lance Sweets. They were going to be a couple, at least that was how it played out in her mind. She kissed him after she shot him, she thought that that kiss meant something to him as well but it seemed it didn't. He had Daisy after all and she really appeared to be something. Olivia knew that she loved him more then Daisy did and she as sure of that. If only Lance could see. She wiped back a loose tear and continued her paperwork. It was never going to happen so she had to stop imagining.

**I Could Be The One:**

The way Booth stared at Bones as they sat in the bar made the Forensic Anthropologist feel pain. Hannah had dumped him, left him alone heart in his hands. It was like what she had done to him. If only he could give her a second chance. She could give him more then Hannah ever did and she could make him forget the pain. She could free him from his past demons and show him the love that she had been saving for him. They used to share so many moments and she was all for doing that again. She wanted to set him free from his past and let him find love with her. She was the one for him but he denied it and left her sitting in the bar. He didn't want anything more from anyone but Brennan refused to accept that offer. She did love him after all.

**Brick By Brick:**

Gunshots roar. Blood soaks the floorboards and carpets. They had it all and their lives were now shattered. Glass coated the flooring and shrapnel scattered the ground where their young daughter once played. He was in jail, behind bars, in custody, however you put it. She was shattered and alone crying into her pillow. All she wanted was to hold him to her. For them to make love and for them to have their two broken hearts come together. The house that they once lived in was ruined. They didn't have a home and they didn't even have each other. They knew that as soon as they found each other they could restore their life but apart they were useless.

**Break Free:**

If he really wanted Temperance he would have accepted her offer. She told him that night in the car that she wanted him and that was the truth. She wanted to hold Seeley Booth close and love him for the next thirty, forty, fifty years. Just as he wanted. He turned her down and told her crushed heart that Hannah was no consultation prize. Even though she shed tears that night she soon came to terms with the reality. She had to leave his love behind and break free because all he was doing was hurting her. She knew he was happy and the least she could do was leave him be. She had to forget about Booth and leave his side. The side that she had stood by for however many years. Temperance needed to break free.

**Breakeven:**

She may have been hurt but she was still alive. Temperance needed all the help that she could get, from anyone. He broke her heart and she broke his first. He said he'd move on so that is exactly what he did. Only then did she realise that he was her life and only love. Now she was just left in ruins, in pain. He moved on, he left her and he appeared to not care. She started with blaming herself but then she stopped, he knew her. She was logical and he was not. All she wanted was to return to his side and tell him the truth. To tell him that she loved him and that she wanted him. Temperance didn't care what the FBI thought, that was just a cover up for something more. For the feelings that she had for him. If only he would realise that she made a mistake but she knew that he wouldn't, he'd just leave her standing there with a broken heart.

**Stay With Me:**

He just stands before her. Tears still welling in his eyes. Had the one woman that he loved just turned him down? How would he ever come to terms with that? The only thing that Seeley Booth wanted was Temperance Brennan. He didn't know why she didn't want him and he didn't even know why he wanted her. She didn't believe in love, it was all a chemical reaction in the brain to her but to him it occurred in the heart and it was more emotional then chemical. All Booth wanted was to hold her in his arms, to lay beside her in the bed and kiss her forehead, lips and cheeks. If only she wanted him back, if only she wanted to stay with him.

**Didn't We Almost Have It All:**

They could have been together and happy if only they had both said yes. She said no, he said no and after that they both sat hurting. Temperance had declined his offer because she was scared, scared of living with someone and scared of being in a relationship with someone. She was abandoned and left alone, he had a father who didn't care, a mother who ran off and had to become almost as though he was the parent of his brother. They had had so many moments together, if only they could have taken those moments and made them into a life, a life that they would share. If only they could experience love and then they'd never stop. As long as they had each other they would be happy, if only they could realise that for themselves.

**Case Closed:**

He was an innocent man, he wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose. She knew what he had experienced whilst being in the army, she knew how much it hurt him as a person. People told her that he was guilty, accusations flew and offence spread verbally. She knew that if only she could look over Fosters remains again she would have evidence to prove her husband innocent, to get him out of the cell that he was left rotting in. She would take him home, back to the arms of his family where he would always be innocent. She knew that she was smart enough to find some evidence and prove him not guilty. She knew she could get case closed.

* * *

_AN: Hope you liked that. I can put chapter 2 up after I listen to a bit more music. I also take song suggestions that I can use so feel free to to mention a favourite song in your review._

_I'd also like to know which of these song stories/drabbles were your favourite so let me know!_

_Please Read and Review_


End file.
